Shoot From The Hip
by bloomandsky2135
Summary: Elizabeth Bennett is a hard work FBI detective. After being married to her work for months she finally takes the time to go to Jane s engagement party. There she runs into Mr. Darcy. The hard working CEO of Darcy enterprises. Can these two stubborn, workaholics fall in love? (Characters belong to the lovely Jane Austen, I added some characters of my own.)
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie glanced down at the paperwork on her desk. It had been a long week for her at the FBI. She led her team on a dangerous

mission to capture leaders of the WG Gang. Lizzie sighed as she started writing up her reports. For months her team had been

gathering informant information, getting search warrants. Her team was only able to catch a few low-level thugs in the sting

operation. Lizzie threw her pen down onto her desk and put her head in her hands. She could not believe after all this hard work they

could not even grab someone farther up in the gang. What made it worse was that she had been ignoring her family for months.

This weekend Jane was throwing her engagement party and Lizzie had not even met the fiancee yet. "Hey gloomy gills, you ready to

leave your car is downstairs to drive you to Baltimore" said Kate. Lizzie watched as her partner plopped herself down in the seat in

front of her desk. "I guess so. I am pissed that we did not get one upper level gang member. When I return next week, I am grilling

those informants myself" said Lizzie as she placed her laptop in its bag. Kate shook her head and said, " At least you get to leave the

office. Last time I checked Jane is also my cousin and I did not even get an invite to her engagement party." Lizzie smirked and

looked and Kate, " It might have to do with the last party she invited you too. The party where you whipped your gun out and tried to

arrest someone." Kate gasped, " I told her that it was a joke and it was a year ago." Lizzie laughed as she got up and put her coat

on. "Also, when you see her, tell Jane that it was a year ago and she should move on." Lizzie rolled her eyes as she grabbed her

bags. "Okay, I will give Jane your love and while I am away can you please start planning phase 2 of our operation" said Lizzie. Kate

walked out behind Lizzie and shut the office door. "Of course, bringing these dirt bags to justice is what I live for" said Kate as she

headed towards her office. "Alright Kate, enjoy your weekend. Might want to hit the gym I saw you run during the sting operation, I

am embarrassed for you," said Lizzie. Kate flipped her off and shut her office door. Lizzie laughed as she headed towards the

elevators. Lizzie thought back to when they first assigned her and Kate as partners. Lizzie had known Kate her whole life, they are

cousins after all. They went to college together and went to the academy together. At first when they had been assigned to each

other Lizzie was nervous. She thought it would get to personal, especially if something happened on a raid or stake out. Now 6 years

later they are like best friends, Kate in all her goofy charm keeps Lizzie grounded. Lizzie gave her bags to the driver and got into the

backseat of the car. "Where to miss?" asked the driver. Lizzie smiled at him, "Baltimore please, once we are the city I will give you

directions to the building." The driver nodded, and Lizzie put her head phones in. She had at least an hour's drive from D.C to

Baltimore. In that hour she had to come up with a good reason that she has not spoken to her family in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie grumbled as she lugged her suitcase through the hotel. Her hour drive turned into 2 and half hour drive. Instead of thinking of

reasons why she could not call her family. All her thoughts involved 2 words, Fuck traffic. Now she only had 20 minutes to get

dressed and rush to the event room for the party. Lizzie pressed the up button on the elevator and then grabbed her phone off her

hip. She was running through emails when she heard the elevator ding. As the door opened Lizzie had only taken one step when a

large body slammed into her. Lizzie fell backwards and landed on her butt. "You should watch where you're going." Lizzie glanced up

in shock and anger. The person who knocked into her was glaring down at her. Said person was also a very sexy Adonis. This man

standing in front of her was 6'2, black hair and chiseled chin. Lizzie would have tried to hit on him if he was such a fucking prick, who

did not even apologize for knocking her down. "First of all, jack ass, you knocked into me," said Lizzie. She picked herself up off the

floor and dusted off her pants, then spun around to look at him. "Oh, I am the jack ass?" said dumb Adonis. " I was not the person

who was staring at her phone instead of paying attention to walking." Lizzie growled under her breath. "I should shoot you right now,

I was answering a work email you dipstick," said Lizzie. Lizzie turned and smashed the up button on the elevator again. " Shoot me?

Who are you some rookie city cop?" asked Adonis as he checks his watch. Lizzie went to respond to sexy dipstick when he held his

hand up. "Don`t bother responding, I am late to an event." Then off he went striding down the hallway. Lizzie flipped him off as she

walked into the elevator.

10 minutes later Lizzie was walking out of her hotel room in a cute little teal halter dress. She even had some time to tame her curls,

which she left down. She glanced up and down the hall as she reached under her dress. She needed to check and make sure her

thigh holster is secure. Lizzie rounded the corner towards the event room. and smoothed her dress down. Lizzie entered the room

and looked around. The room looked fabulous dressed in gold and white. " Elizabeth, I am so glad you made it!" shouted someone to

Lizzie's right. Lizzie turned to see Jane walking towards her with a huge smile on her face. "Jane, oh goodness, I have missed you so

much," said Lizzie as she wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane chuckled, "Is your phone broken? because as my maid of honor I

expect that to be the only reason you have not called me." Lizzie grimaced at Jane as she pulled back from the hug. "I am sorry

Janie, I have been busy these past few months." Jane raised her eyebrows at Lizzie. "These past few months?" said Jane. "Try the

past few years Lizzie. I have been dating Charlie for a year and your now finally meeting him." Lizzie sighed and glanced down at the

floor in shame. " I know Jane, I am sorry, ever since I took this promotion as team leader I am swamped in work." Jane sighed and

shook her head. "It's okay, I do not want to argue with you today. Come on, let me introduce you to Charles and his best man." Jane

pointed to table across the room. Lizzie groaned as she saw the two men at the table. One a blonde she knew was Charles. Even

though she may not have met the man, she did run a background check on him when she got his full name from Jane. The other who

had to be his best man, was the jackass that Lizzie fought with in the hallway. The only word that came to mind was fuck.


End file.
